r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
DaiRaiGou
DaiRaiGou (大雷轟 Great Thunder Roar) is the name of the upgrade of Mike's previous mech, RaiGou, in the audio drama side stories for the podcast, R5 Central. To date, there have been three versions; Mark I, the result of a combination with RaiGou and the G-Parts; Mark II which was used for the duration of the conflict with the Zodiac; and the current version, Mark III. DaiRaiGou Mark I History Knowing full well that the presence of the Kingdom in the past would mean that RaiGou alone wouldn't be enough, Ai created the G-Parts: G-Dasher, a customized Assault Tank and G-Striker, a customized Stealth Bomber. During Saiba's attack on the Chamber Studio, Ai revealed their existence to Mike who hurriedly activated them to save Ai and initiated the first transformation into DaiRaiGou. It would be destroyed in the final battle with Gestalt in an attempt to self-destruct gone wrong. Thanks to a power surge at the last second, the Mark I, still attached to the remains of Gestalt, would collide with the latter's incarnation in the future, just as he was about to kill Jade Maxwell. The resulting crash and explosion would unleash a wave of temporal feedback, thus turning out to be the cause of Mike and Ai's arrival in the year 2005. Mark I's design continues the fusion of Super and Real Robot elements that RaiGou had but the former slightly takes over the latter. An example of the balance shift shows in the mech's now heavy yet lightweight design and the long red scarf called the "Muffler Wing" that serves as booster for both jumps and flight. As a result of the new design scheme, DaiRaiGou MK I has more outrageous attacks in its arsenal, now focusing more on melee combat in addition to long range attacks. ---- Stats Armament *''Teflon Caliber Knuckle'' *''Spiral Caliber Knuckle'' *''Super Hand Rocketer'' *''G-Raigou Beam'' *''Gattling Funnel'' *''G-Raigou Guillotine'' *''Nekketsu Blazer Sword'' FINISHING MOVES *''Lightning Helix Drive'' A super charged version of the Spiral Calibur Knuckle involving both arms turning into energy projectiles. *''Nekketsu Hurricane Kick'' Using the Dynamic Jump from the Muffler Wing, DaiRaiGou channels energy into its feet and performs a spinning dropkick. The mech's body then burts into white hot flames of energy before crashing through the target. (Never used in series) *''Impact Cannon'' DaiRaiGou's arms lock into place, transforming into a cannon that has enough destructive potential to take out a small moon. However, the Impact Cannon's power proved to be so unstable that only one shot could be fired at any given time, lest DaiRaiGou be completely destroyed from what Ai called the "Whiplash Effect" of using it. *''Burning Vicker Slash'' An updated version of RaiGou's Vicker Slash and DaiRaiGou MK I's signature move. This time, the Nekketsu Blazer takes in more energy, bursting into white hot flame as a result of the higher energy output. ' DaiRaiGou Mark II Mark II made its first appearance at the start of the second arc during Series 2 of R5 Central. It would be used throughout the R-Vanguard's fight against the [[Zodiac Corporation|'Zodiac Corporation']]. History Following the destruction of DaiRaiGou Mark 1 during the final battle with Gestalt (Series 1, Episode 38), Mike found himself back in the past, exiled from his own time by the orders of the E-Vanguard and charged with protecting the timeline. Around this time, Jade, Mike's former lover, proposed a plan to replace Mike's fallen arsenal to aide his efforts of protecting the future. This plan, labeled Project RG-5, saw the reconstruction of DaiRaiGou into what would become the Mark II, the refitting of a prototype Seventh Generation Vanguard Battle Cruiser into what would become known as RaiDecker, and the modification of the G-Parts into the GranMachines. Mike was made aware of RaiDecker and DaiRaiGou Mk II during the first altercation with the Zodiac Corporation via a message on his ZenChanger. Upon his activation of the beacon, RaiDecker jumped into the past, arriving in the year 2007 where Mike used both it and DaiRaiGou to defeat the Mass Produced ArmaGod. During the homestretch of the Zodiac Conflict, the Mark II would be damaged beyond repair, it's Tri-Dyna Reactor burning out. (Final 2 - Paradise Lost) Overview Whereas DaiRaiGou Mk I was a fusion of both Super and Real Robot elements, DaiRaiGou Mk II is a true Super Robot in every sense of the word. Fitted to Mike's personal fighting specifications, favoring speed with high-power melee over long-range combat, the rather imposing looking Mark II far surpasses its predecessor. There is a bit of a trade-off as the armor of the Mark II is slightly lax save for critical areas due to the transformations into R-G Eagle (later renamed Rai-Eagle). To help save time, Rai-Eagle transforms back and forth using energy and Nanomachine manipulation. In the Eagle mode, Mark II is considerably faster, proving to be a perfect method of dodging attacks due to its quicker transformation time. ---- Stats AS DAIRAIGOU ARMAMENT *2x Super Hand Rocketter *Shuriken Bomber *Thunder Boomerang *Nekketsu Blazer AS RAI-EAGLE Top Speed: Mach 5.5 ARMAMENT *2x Eagle Maser *Thunder Beam *Eagle Grappler *Firebird Special FINISHING MOVES *''Nekketsu Voice'' Mark II's signature move. At the command of "CHEST OPEN! SPEAKER ON!", DaiRaiGou reveals the speakers hidden in its chest and forearms. Upon the command of "GAI! JIN! RA MU!" the attack is unleashed, turning both the sound in the area and generated by the speakers into a deadly sonic attack that can reduce even the strongest foe to dust. The sheer power involved has not been perfected into a straight shot attack and requires the use of the Proof Shield Barrier. Without it, at full strength, the Nekketsu Voice could turn the surrounding area into a crater the size of Minnesota. *''Revolver Break'' A special attachment for the forearms of Mark II, the Breaker Knuckle, is launched from RaiDecker and attaches itself. With the additional boosters active, DaiRaiGou launches a Spiral Caliber Knuckle. The added force allows the fist to spin fast enough to generate enough Kinetic energy to turn it into "A high speed wrecking ball" in the words of Mike, able to pierce through even the thickest of armors and usually resulting in the destruction of the target. Can also be launched from both arms at the same time as the Double Revolver Break. *''Lightning Spiral Break'' A variant of the above attack and an update of Mark I's Lightning Helix Break. Using Breaker Knuckles on both arms, the two fists spin and clash, sparking enough super electricity to launch them as a single bolt of energy, vaporizing the target upon collision. *''Nekketsu Drive (N-Drive)'' Mark II's second deadliest weapon. DaiRaiGou's entire body erupts into white hot energy flames with its speed, strength, and agility surpassing their limits. If DaiRaiGou does not use up the energy of the Nekketsu Drive within 4.5 minutes of activating it, the mech will overload, causing an energy backlash and the unit's destruction. While this is used in dire emergencies, the initiation of the Drive usually leads into: *''Final Inferno Smash: DaiRaiGou summons the Breaker Knuckles for both arms, unleashes a flurry of punches before grabbing the target and launching him into the air. Flying after him, DaiRaiGou crashes into the target multiple times at breakneck speaks, the energy of the N-Drive greatly damaging the target. Just as quickly DaiRaiGou grabs the target once more, flying higher into the air, spinning faster and faster with the active Breaker Knuckle thrusters before doing a high speed turn, going into a nosedive. Finally, DaiRaiGou launches the Breaker Knuckle that has hold of the target, sending it straight down to the earth below before speeding up, docking with the Knuckle again and using the resulting G-Forces to slam the target into the ground, causing a massive explosion and destroying the target in the process. '''DaiRaiGou Mark III' History Following the resolution of the conflict with the Zodiac Corporation, DaiRaiGou MK II was damaged beyond repair. It was during the final battle when the Mark III mysteriously appeared and combined with a rebuilt RaiSapphire into what was called God RaiKaiser. It wouldn't see action on its own until later when a Kingdom survivor attempted to stage an invasion. (Series 5, Episode 58) Overview The Mark III incorporates technology from the later 5000's to give way to a lethal but energy efficient arsenal. As was the Mark II, DaiRaiGou Mark III's focus is on energy-based melee attacks with little to no regular long-distance weapons. It is still compatible with the Breaker Knuckles and the GranMachines. It was able to fuse with RaiSapphire for a one-time combination into God RaiKaiser. However, the resulting over-exertion of energy resulted in the dissipation of RaiSapphire, rendering the Mark III currently unable to become RaiKaiser. However, there are two major changes. One is in an additional projectile Rocket Punch attack called the Boomer Knuckle. The attack consists of the Mark III uses additional maneuvering thrusters on its arms to hurl its standard Caliber Knuckles at the enemy, allowing it to build up enough spinning momentum to be used as a boomerang. The other change; the swapping out of the N-Drive for the brand new Resonance Aura. With it, DaiRaiGou can convert all nearby sound into energy and channel it into a slew of new menacing attacks. This also slightly changes its outward appearance of the Mark 3 changes, with slides in the forearms, shoulders, back, and legs opening up. Additionally, the rear thrusters emit what can be only described as wings of light when the Aura is at its strongest. Though this is a long-time coming and can be seen as a natural progression of the Nekketsu Voice, this was inspired in part by Sylene's Twitter correspondence with a certain individual by the name of Alison Blaire.... Later on, the Mark III would have its Rai-Eagle form upgraded. Utilizing the Dual G wing pack booster, Mark III's Rai-Eagle mode can combine with it into Rai-Eagle G. In this version, its top speed is increased, being able to greatly incorporate the Resonance Aura into its weaponry. When in its main battle mode, the wing pack can break off and function as a light-weight yet powerful aircraft, piloted by Ai. ---- Stats ARMAMENT *Shuriken Bombers *2x Super Rocketters *Nekketsu Blazer *Spark Cracker SPECIAL MOVES *'Boomer Knuckles' Using special maneuvering thrusters on each forearm, DaiRaiGou can now hurl its Caliber Knuckles as if they were boomerangs. There are multiple variations of this, including the Thunder Boomer Knuckles which are charged by lightning. *'Joint Laser' Following either the Caliber Knuckles or the Boomer Knuckles, DaiRaiGou's remaining arm joints become deadly laser cannons. *'Synchro Mode' On the command of "Sound Inverse Revolution", Mark III's Synchro Mode is activated. By utilizing the Sound Inverse, DaiRaiGou quickly absorbs all sound in a 500-yard radius, converting it into the "Resonance Aura". The longer the Aura remains activated, the more sound it can store and channel into its new arsenal. However, frequent use and/or abuse of it has dangerous consequences.... Among the new attacks DaiRaiGou Mark III can use in conjunction with the Resonance Aura: *''Concussion Trance'' Inspired by a certain ally, the Concussion Trance generates a flurry of dense sound energy projections that explode on impact. It's most useful when trying to disorient or blind targets long enough to execute a finishing move. Also, depending on the power output and density, the Concussion Trance can not only crush a target with the detonating projections but also destroy it piece by piece. *''Synchro Boomer Knuckle'' A variation of the Mark III's new Boomer Knuckle attack, this version is charged up by channeling the Resonance Aura. The end result makes them twice as deadly. *''Synchro Bomber'' Channeling the Resonance Aura, DaiRaiGou can launch a Sound Energy Only version of the Shuriken Bombers. *''Resonance Wave'' DaiRaiGou is able unleash a sonic wave that can act as a sort of medium-level telekinesis. Typically used to crush or paralyze targets, the Wave can also be used as a barrier or fired an extreme burst of Sound Energy as the Resound Burst. However, with the general strain it causes, the Resonance Wave is only used for quick counters or setups for Finishing Moves. *''Vi-Blazer'' An upgrade of DaiRaiGou's Nekketsu Blazer, this sword can be created entirely by light and Sound Energy via the Aura. FINISHING MOVES *'Magnus Vox Smasher' Mark III's version of the Nekketsu Voice, combining elements from GranDelta and RaiKaiser. Like its previous incarnations, the Vox Smasher is a high-power particle beam weapon that can decimate anything and everything in its path. With the Resonance Aura, the Magnus Vox Smasher is on par with the Kaiser Vox Smasher at its highest output. However, depending on how much power is used, the attack can immensely drain the Resonance Aura. In addition, with the lack of a Proof Shield, DaiRaiGou can risk serious damage to its systems from prolonged feedback. Now more than ever, this attack is used as a final resort. *''Final Synchro Break'' A variation of the Lighting Helix Break, DaiRaiGou can channel Sound Energy into its Caliber Knuckles to be fired as a high-speed energy projectile. Unlike the Helix Break, the Syncro Break does not require the Caliber Knuckles to be fired. *''DaiRaiGou Thunder Dynamic'' Using the Vi-Blazer, DaiRaiGou slashes the target vertically down the middle, utterly destroying them. *'Over-Revolution' Putting the Resonance Aura at its highest output, the back thrusters of DaiRaiGou emit energy wings. This is the Mark III's strongest form but also the most dangerous. Once activated, DaiRaiGou starts to build up with Sound Energy in its Tri-Dyna Reactor at an exponential rate. If the energy is not expended within 5 minutes, DaiRaiGou will be unable to handle the stress and explode. To that end, this is only used if the pilot(s) finds themselves in a no-win scenario. DaiRaiGou GranDelta History With the return of Mike to the present, Jade entrusted him with RaiDecker which in turn had brand new versions of the G-Parts (later renamed the GranMachines); G-Dasher and G-Striker. During the first battle against the Ominous, Mike deployed both of them and initiated the first combination with the G-Parts into DaiRaiGou GranDelta. Overview The G-Parts/GranMachines can be piloted normally but due to the purpose of GranDelta being a unit that Mike can deploy under circumstances where he doesn't have a second pilot, they can be operated via customized A.I.s under Mike's control. Upon the command of "G-PARTS! COMBINATION DRIVE!", the G-Parts go into formation, beginning the combination sequence with the call of "Dai Busou Gattai! Delta Cross!" (Great Armament Combination! Delta Cross!). G-Dasher attaches onto DaiRaiGou's legs while G-Striker docks onto DaiRaiGou's back and arms, forming up into a new chestplate. With Mark II's Super Robot motif, GranDelta is a return to the fusion of Super and Real elements, the scarf still remaining but now with a flame design. With the additional power and armor, GranDelta's melee strength and all-around defense increases with more of a focus on beam and projectile-based combat. The downside is that, with the additional armor, GranDelta loses the Mark II's fight capabilities. Fortunately, the GranScrander, an additional wing pack that can either be deployed from RaiDecker, makes up for this and makes it a force to be reckoned with in on both land and air. Stats ARMAMENT *2x GranDash Cannons *GranStrike Beam *6x DragFannels *Super Rocketters *Tracter Boomerang *2x Delta Saber *Delta Boomerang FINISHING MOVES Shinigami no Ikari (Rage of the Death God): Death Tempest GranDelta's ultimate finisher. Concentrating all of its arsenal on one target, it unleashes a flurry of lasers, missiles and gunfire, completely annihilating it. Can be used in conjunction with the Vox Smasher for the Rage Tempest attack. Shinigami no Hana (Flower of the Death God): Death Blossom A variation of the Death Tempest inspired by a certain 1980's sci-fi film. GranDelta locks onto any and all enemy targets in the area before spinning around and unleashing its arsenal in similar fashion. *''Vox Smasher'' One of GranDelta's signature finishers and a variation of the Nekketsu Voice, the Vox Smasher takes the surrounding sound energy and converts it into a single focused blast that can be fired from the Chest Amps. Unlike the Nekketsu Voice, this attack does not require the Proof Shield Barrier but it is not without its flaws. Unlike DaiRaiGou MK II, GranDelta can use the Vox Smasher up to three times per operation. After each use, the Chest Amps need three minutes to recharge. If used consecutively, it renders most of GranDelta's arsenal useless, Mike having to resort to using melee attacks should it still be in a fight for the duration of the recharge. In the most extreme cirumstances, the GranMachines will forcibly un-dock and return to RaiDecker for emergency recharge, leaving DaiRaiGou at half energy. *''Delta Revolver Break'' An upgrade of Mark II's Revolver Knuckle, the Delta Revolver Break works the same way, only with twice the deadly force. GranDelta is also capable of launching a version of the Double Revolver Break. *''GranDasher Cannon THE FINAL'' The GranDasher Cannons that dock onto DaiRaiGou's back during the combination into GranDelta charge up and fire two high powered energy rounds at the target. *''GranStrike Beam THE FINAL'' GranDelta's GranStrike Beam is supercharged in the same fashion, firing an amped up laser at the target. *'Titan Revolver' An attack inspired by a certain Metal Hero show from the 1980's. Upon using this command, RaiDecker begins a transformation into its secondary mode; a giant particle cannon in the shape of a gun. GranDelta can either remote control it from the ground or for more devastating effect, fly up and dock with it before firing at the chosen target. As Gaijinder, Mike is also capable of summoning it when needed, operating it via Holographic Projection. The Titan Revolver can only be used once every 24 hours but usually only requires one use in a battle due to its amazing destructive power. NOTES -Several attacks are throwbacks/homages/references to various other shows. Examples of this: *'RaiGou Guillotine:' Ultraman Ace's Space Guillotine and Ultraseven's Eye Slugger *'Gattling Funnel/DragFunnel:' Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels (Gundam: Char's Counterattack) & Freedom's DRAGOON System (Gundam Seed) *'Nekketsu Voice:' Both the concept and keyword are throwbacks to Yuusha Raideen *'Dynamic Jump:' The prelude move to Dyna Robo's finishing attack in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman -'The Revolution attacks are a tribute to the episode show creator Mike Dent contributed to Wayne Koizumi's legendary ''Ultra Theresa fan fiction'. During said episode, an ability called the Tactical Revolution was deployed, in which Theresa absorbs the energy from a foe's attack and uses it to power another move. As a result, the attack tends to show up from time to time, most prominently with DaiRaiGou Mark I and Mark III -'''Several names were thought up before the final decision on DaiRaiGou GranDelta' including: Great DaiRaiGou and DaiRaiGou Delta Custom. The final name as a result of a suggestion made by one of the show's cast members who suggested the use of "Grand" in the name. '-Believe it or not, the story behind Mark III's Resonance Aura is actually true:' Both Sylene and Alison are on Twitter! How this is possible is uncertain but their interactions on Twitter gave way to the concept of the attack. External Links -R5 Central Official Site Category:Original Mecha Category:Podcasts Category:Mecha Anime Category:Radio Drama